Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Anotsu tiene que recibir una carta de cierto miembro del Itto-ryu para decidirse a actuar. Anotsu/Magatsu. No hay lemon.


**Se que no lo va a leer, pero este fic se lo dedico al chico de la librería (que vergüenza). A mi pequeña mademosille Paddy (pero ya se da por hecho que todos los fics que escribo son para ella. ¡Guapa!) y para toda la gente que deja las cosas "para mañana".**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de La espada del Inmortal pertenecen a Hiroaki Samura.

_**Nunca es demasiado tarde**_

_-Para el líder del Itto-ryu.-_

_El día que te anuncié mi partida no te conté todas mis razones por las cuales me iba. Intentaré ser breve porque escribir esto me está matando, más que nada porque voy a quedar como una niñita virginal y yo no soy así. Te quiero, y no como mi compañero o mi camarada, si no como algo más. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie (y muchísimo menos por un hombre) y tampoco lo he pedido._

_¿Ahora entiendes porque debo irme? Después de que supieras mis sentimientos sería incapaz de mirate a la cara o incluso de estar a tu lado._

_Siento mucho dejarte tirado en una momento tan importante, pero estás rodeado de buenos guerreros y se que conseguirás tu sueño._

_Es hora de despedirme. Espero que seas feliz, Kagehisa Anotsu._

_Atte. Taito Magatsu._

Anotsu leyó y releyó la carta mil veces. ¿Era una especie de broma? No, Magtsu no era amigo de las bromas, precisamente. Volvió a leerla por si era alguna especie de texto en clave o algo así, pero no tenía la pinta de que fuera eso.

El líder del Itto-ryu suspiró. Si hubiera hablado antes con él, Magatsu no se hubiera ido. Estaba tan centrado en unificar todas las disciplinas en una sola que dejó lo demás a un lado clasificándolo de "secundario". No había sabido priorizar, y el guardarse sus cosas para él tampoco había ayudado.

Guardó la carta (que prácticamente se sabía de memoria) en el interior de su ropa y se puso en marcha. Si no sabía donde estaba el pelo pincho no podía arreglar nada, así que ahora lo más importante era ir a Kaga.

-

-

-

-

No puedo más; estoy enfermo y cansado. El cuerpo me pesa horrores. No creo que pueda dar ni un paso.

Ir a Kaga fue un error; el maestro del dojo al que iba a ver se ha suicidado, y ahora, delante de mí, están sus alumnos queriendo verme muerto pensando que yo maté a su maestro.

Han cogido a esa entrometida de Rin Asano, esa cría que también quiere matarme y que me persigue por todos lados. Por supuesto, esta vez también me ha seguido hasta Kaga, aunque debo reconocer que en varias ocasiones me ha ayudado. Debo reconocer, también, que me gusta su perseverancia. Si no estuviera tan obsesionada con su venganza y supiera manejar la espada como Dios manda, sería un buen fichaje para el Itto-ryu.

Son demasiados; en el tiempo que tarde en matar a uno los demás ya se me han echado encima. No se que hacer. Si estuviera aquí Magatsu... Palpo mi ropa hasta encontrar la carta que me escribió. Lentamente trozos plasmados en esa hoja de papel van llenando mi mente.

Y mientras estoy recordando aparece el "asesino de cien hombres". No puedo evitar sorprenderme. ¿Que hace él aquí? Oh, claro, viene a por la chica. Tsk, el samurai errante al rescate de la princesa.

Parece que va a luchar y yo apenas puedo levantar mi espada. Que humillación para mí, el líder del Itto-ryu, verme en esta penosa situación. Si hubiera estado en condiciones esos no me hubieran durado nada.

De repente todos se paran. Busco el motivo de la irrupción y la veo parada con un poco de dinero en al mano: Magatsu. Querría poder decir que la repentina aceleración de mi corazón es causada por la inminente batalla, pero estaría mintiendo.

Me intriga la conversación que está manteniendo con el asesino de los cien. ¿Dice que le da lo que ha sobrado de los gastos médicos? ¿Le ha pasado algo? No me gusta la confianza repentina que ha tomado con ese hombre. Cuando termina de hablar con el otro me mira con sorpresa; o no esperaba encontrarme aquí,o me veo más mal de lo que pensaba.

Y comete un error cuando los alumnos del dojo le preguntan quien es y él va y dice que es del Itto-ryu, en menos de un segundo lo han rodeado. Puedo oír como grita: "¡Líder!", y a mi se me encoge el corazón.

A partir de aquí todo es confusión: un par lucha con el "asesino de cien hombres" y se pierden en el bosque circundante, otros dos van a por Magatsu, los tres perdiéndose también en la espesura boscosa y el resto centra su mirada en mí. Es desesperante el no poder defenderme y no saber como le va la pelea. Se que no debo preocuparme, que Magatsu es fuerte y puede encargarse de esos dos sin problemas, pero no puedo evitar la opresión que se ha formado en mi pecho y que casi no me está dejando respirar.

De repente veo que uno de los alumnos va a atacarme. Quizá termina por matarme, pero no se lo pondré fácil. Yo moriré, pero le dejaré un par de recordatorios en el cuerpo para que no me olvide.

Pero no pienso morirme, tengo una conversación pendiente y haré todo lo posible por llevarla a cabo.

Mentalizado ya de que debo ganar aunque sea a mordiscos, aparece de la nada Mackie para defenderme. Es increíble su manera de luchar; parece como si bailara. Sus movimientos son tan gráciles que me encandila. Ya es la segunda vez que me salva.

Cuando está a punto de matar al último, este pide una pelea conmigo para vengar a su maestro. Le concedo ese deseo. Mackie le ha cortado un brazo y yo no estoy en mi mejor momento, así que estamos a la par. En menos de un minuto ha terminado todo; yo caigo al suelo exhausto y Mackie me coge.

Veo aparecer al asesino de los cien y luego a Magatsu un poco herido. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Nos "despedimos" de los otros dos y cada uno sigue su camino.

Mackie me ayuda a andar (no puedo ni con mi alma) y a mi lado Magatsu. Disimuladamente, con mi indice izquierdo cojo su meñique derecho. Avergonzado, lo miro de reojo y veo que el me mira de la misma forma. Y, a pesar de la mascara que lleva, puedo notar que sonríe.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales:** Vaya dos sex-symbols... Se me cae la baba cada vez que los veo XDDD El trozo en el que narra Anotsu está basado en el tomo 13. Como siempre, perdón si me he dejado algo o algo está mal. Y por Dios, ¡que alguien más publique sobre este manga, que si no voy a llenar yo sola la pagina en español! Nos leemos.


End file.
